Forgotten Promises
by x-jordz
Summary: Dean has a Best friend, and they've done a few crazy things together. Sam's a little confused, he never thought his brother could share any kind of affection with anyone else.
1. Chapter 1

This in AU. Dean has a best friend, no one knows about her though. Sam's not in this one. Right now he's at Stanford, probably making out with Jess or cramming for an Exam. There will be no Dean/OC! They're just friends.

For those of you who don't know what Vitilago is, it's a skin disease. It's when the pigment in the skin and hair slowly disappears until you have no melanin left. Then your skin is just white. You can't get a tan or anything. My mum has it (HI MUM!). it doesn't change anything about you except your skin colour.

President, Kansas.

2 years ago.

Alexis Archer sighed and swirled the last of the coffee around in the bottom of the cup. Today at work a record 10 people asked her if Vitilago was contagious. She was getting sick of it. She'd had it since she was 2 and pure white by the time she was 17. she put her head down on the table, hearing the soft clunk of her forehead against the cool laminate. The head waitress Deb walked past, "are you alright, love?" she asked and Ally nodded, her head rubbing against the stiff laminate.

The bell stationed above the door gave a ring, signalling that someone had entered the small vicinity. That afternoon the diner was quite full and the only seat left in the place was the stool next to hers. The person sat down heavily and ordered a strong black. "I'd have a bit of sugar and milk with that coffee if I were you. Usually only the locals can stand the strength of Duke's home-brewed coffee"

The person chuckled, "I've had a lot of coffee in my lifetime. Some strong stuff might do me good." Ally rolled her head to the side and looked up at the stranger who disagreed with her. He was a handsome man in his mid 20's with short brown hair and a tattered leather jacket. "the name's Dean" he said and stuck out his hand. "Alexis Archer" she replied, "Ally to everyone but my mother" the man received his cup of coffee and blew on it softly, "it's nice to meet you Ally. How's life in President?" Ally scoffed, "boring as all hell. Where are you from? President isn't exactly on the top 10 holiday destinations for Americans!"

he laughed heartily, "Lawrence originally. Then my mum died and we started moving around the country; My brother, my dad and me" Ally picked at the laminate on the counter, "what do you do for a living?" she asked and there was a pause, "I'm a hunter. I hunt for a living" Ally stopped playing with the laminate and turned around to face him, "what kind of hunter? No offence but President isn't exactly known for it's hunting spots either"

Dean twirled the menu between his fingers, "I don't hunt animals. I hunt the supernatural. Anything from malevolent spirits to werewolves to wendigos. Been there, done that. I heard there's a witch who lives near here that terrorises the young women of President and I've come to stop her." He pulled out a battered leather journal and opened at a marked page.

Ally picked her bag up and slung it over her shoulder, "why don't you come back to my place and you can explain how this hunting thing works" Dean followed her out of the Diner and as she started walking down the street he coughed loudly, then pointed to the Impala. "why walk when I have keys to the sexiest car known to mankind?" she rushed back to the car and ran her hand over the bonnet, "she's beautiful! '67, right?" Dean nodded in amazement. He'd actually found someone who knew how much his car meant to him.

She pointed the way to her place, a small bungalow on the edge of town. The front was covered in pink roses and on the doorstep sat a black cat. Ally pulled a key out of her deep pocket and nudged the feline with her foot, "shoo, Wentworth! Move it!' she hissed and the cat spat at her angrily. "bloody vermin" she muttered and pushed the door open. "welcome to my humble abode! Do you have somewhere to stay while you're hunting?" Dean shook his head and swaggered through the house.

"you can stay here if you want" she offered and Dean accepted, "that'd be great" he said dropped his bag on the floor. He noted the piles of documents and the high-speed laptop that weighed down the dining table. "the spare bedroom's over there, the bathroom's that way and my room is down the hall next to the laundry" she pointed out and rifled through the fridge, "hungry?"

A/N: so that was my first chapter of Alexis Archer. What'd you think? drop me a line and tell me. Please? You'll get a free bucket of peanut m&m's! (well, maybe not. But you will get a mention in my next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Battle scars and Cover-ups

A/N: another chapter! Whoot! In this one have a bit of body art appearing. Dean gets the voicemail from his dad and sets off to find Sam.

Ally lay on the couch, her white legs hanging over the armrest. The front door swung open and Dean stood there, soaking wet. She stood up quickly and retrieved a dry towel from the linen cupboard. After he had dried himself she noticed the blood that slowly seeped down his cheek from a huge open wound, "that's gonna leave a mark" she said softly and ran her finger along it. "it'll be fine. I've got a lot more than just that one" he said confidently and swatted her hand away. "really? How many?" she asked, interested in seeing his battle scars. He sighed and pulled off his wet t-shirt.

She stared at his torso with a mixture of horror and amazement. Some scars were fresh, others were just a faint silver line. He pointed out his oldest, one that he had received from an angry spirit throwing a glass at him when he was 6. he also showed her the small bullet hole scar on his back where his brother had accidentally discharged a rifle at him. There was one spot that hadn't been scarred and that was his shoulder blade.

"so it's done then?" she asked anxiously and he nodded, 'it's done" they'd been chasing Marnigolda for 2 months now and finally she was gone for good. Ally had seen the witch a few times, just glimpses as she waited for Dean to get back in the car. Marnigolda was a powerful witch who sucked the positive thoughts and emotions out of young women to keep herself looking youthful. The young women were only left with negativity and ended up committing suicide.

"I reckon we should do something to commemorate this time." Ally told Dean and he agreed. "you should get a tattoo" he said and she looked horrified, "only if you get one too!" she challenged and he leered at her, "is that a bet?" she shoved another t-shirt at him, "you better believe it!" he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in, tickling her. "stop! Please stop!" she begged and he laughed, "only if you get it done!" she agreed, 'I'll do it! Just stop it!" she screamed and he let her go. "let's go get it done then" he offered and held the door open.

"what about the cut?' she asked and pointed at his forehead. He shrugged, "like I said before, I've got so many more than just that one"

A few hours later they arrived back at Ally's house, both with sore shoulder blades. As part of the deal they had gotten to choose what the other person had tattooed on their shoulder. Dean had chosen a simple Celtic 5 pointed star for Ally while she had chosen a more complicated knife tattoo, not unlike Dean's favoured weapon. The handle of the knife had a star exactly like the one Ally sported.

1 year and 5 evil beings later Dean received the fateful voicemail message from his father. That was his wakeup call. "Ally?" he said quietly early one morning and shook her shoulder softly. She turned away from him, her star poking out from behind the strap of her pyjama top, 'go away Dean, it's Saturday. I'm not supposed to get up for another 5 hours" she mumbled and dug deeper into the warm bed. "I have to leave" he said and sat on the edge of the mattress. She opened a bleary eye and peered up at him,

"Is it your Dad?" she asked knowingly and he nodded, "he's taken off. I have to go get my brother and find him." She took pity on him, "just be careful, ok?" she told him and hugged him lightly around the neck, "and ring me when you get there" he returned the hug and then threw the keys up into the air, "we'll see each other again soon" he hurried out the room and she heard the Impala roar into life. She sighed and rolled over again.

A/N: for my standards, that was a really short chapter. The next chapter is set when they meet Missouri in Home.


End file.
